An Eventful Anniversary
by AsterousBabs
Summary: Percy and Annabeth just wanted to have a nice quiet UNeventful anniversary in the city...sucks for them. WARNING: Percy is EXTREMELY OOC TEMP. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hello world! I'm back again but this story is gonna be a oneshot which is good bc you all know how bad I am at updating. My cousin, who will not let me say her name or her nickname, co-wrote this with me after we went to the Museum of Natural History. Sorry for the OOCness of Percy and Annabeth! No flames only constructive criticism. Thanks 4 reading!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot**

**Me: Yay! Artie is here! (No she's a guy but she won't let me call her my fave nickname for her so it's short for Artemis) We are writing another awesome story!**

**Percy and Annabeth: Oh Gods! Nooooooo!**

**Artie: Don't worry guys, it's not that bad**

**Me: Yeah there's no Rachel you guys are just on your anniversary date**

**Artie: On with the story!**

Percy's POV

Okay, let me just say that the anniversary of our first date didn't go exactly how we planned. I imagined Annabeth and I would have a relaxed and romantic day—but no, as usual that wasn't going to be the case.

Annabeth wanted to go the Natural History Museum in New York City. Honestly I wasn't that thrilled when I first heard about it, but then she told me about this awesome underwater exhibit. Of course, things underwater are _always_ awesome so (causally) I'm like, "Sure, sounds good."

**(Annabeth—"Really Percy? Is that what you said? It was more like "OMGS WE NEED TO GO NOW!" " And then he literally dragged me out to the museum) **

_Anyway_, we got to the museum and it was pretty crowded—at least in the ticket line it was. It seemed like we had to wait eons to get to the admission desk. Since I didn't own any electronics (strongly discouraged for demigods) it was extremely boring. But the red velvet rope did provide some temporary entertainment. Finally we got to the admissions desk and bought our tickets.

"Have a fun time," the woman at the desk said.

"You bet," I responded. Annabeth and I headed towards the ocean exhibit. We were walking in when all of the sudden Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hello **

Chapter 2

Percy's POV

Immediately my hand went to my pocket where my sword/pen, Riptide, waited patiently for battle. Annabeth ran behind me and peered over my shoulder. She was pointing at the wall; following her finger I realized there was no monster. But a giant spider crab.

"Uh, Annabeth, you know that's just a spider crab. Not an actual spider," I said.

"Oh," she gave a small laugh. She quickly moved out from behind me and tried to act like nothing happened.

From out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright flash. Turning, I noticed some tourists taking a picture with a fake clam. Dude, did I want to do that! "ANNABETH, TAKE MY PICTURE WITH THE CLAM!"

"What?" Following my gaze, she saw what I was so excited about. "Really Percy? How old are you?" Ignoring her, I ran over to the clam and posed with it.

"HURRY UP," I complained. Sighing, she _took_ her time coming over to the clam; slowly, ever so slowly. Could she not see that I really wanted this picture?

"Say 'fake plastic clam'" she told me. Uh, no I wasn't going to say that. So instead I said, "Cheese!"

After the picture (yes Annabeth that _was_ necessary) I looked around and saw a bunch of dead sea animals. YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, DEAD SEA ANIMALS! I couldn't believe it! Where in Hades did all of these things come from? I decided to ask Annabeth, "Hey, where did all of these dead sea animals come from?"

"Hunters probably killed them and had them stuffed."

"WHAT? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT? ARE THEY INSANE? WHAT DID SEA ANIMALS EVER DO TO THEM? GODS!"

"Percy," she hissed. "Keep your voice down—people are staring at us."

"SO? AND THEY WEREN'T STARING AT US WHEN YOU SCREAMED AT THE CRAB?" She bit her lip not responding, and I continued my rant. "THE POOR SEA ANIMALS DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND THEY'RE KILLED? JUST SO PEOPLE CAN LOOK AT THEM? THAT'S SO UNFAIR!"

**(Annabeth—"Percy, you really did scare some people. One mom took her kids and ran off. I overheard her saying "Don't stare at that boy; it's not polite to stare at people with problems." Seriously, one moment everyone is enjoying the exhibits and then next they hear a psycho screaming about sea animals and the gods. Geez Percy, way to go.")**

Annabeth then did the only thing she could to get me to shut up; she kissed me. It felt like my brain was melting again. We must've stood there for five minutes making out. That was until we heard one of the guards clear his throat. We jumped apart and started blushing. I heard a woman saying "I thought this was a _family_ museum." Wow, talk about awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n hello **

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

We quickly made our way to the next room (avoiding any eye contact) and were face to face with a giant whale. I decided to do something very manly—I named him (I also decided it was a him).

His name is George. (**Shut up Annabeth, it's a very masculine name)**

** (Annabeth—"Percy, it's really not. It's like your name.")**

** (What's wrong with my name?)**

** ("Nothing, it's just not very masculine.")**

** (Well then.)**

"Annabeth," I said. "Take my picture with George!"

"Who the Hades is George?"

"That's George—duh!" I said pointing at George. She looked at me like I just turned into a satyr (not that I have—just to be clear).

"You named the whale?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Percy, I hate to break it to you, but it's fake."

"Just because it's fake doesn't mean it doesn't deserve a name."

"I can't believe I'm your girlfriend," she said shaking her head.

"You know you love me."

"I know," and then she gave a quick kiss on the cheek. Then we got someone else to take a picture of _both_ of us with George.

Even though we were looking at dead sea animals, it was still interesting reading all the facts about them. I didn't know half of the information there! And my father is the god of the sea! But then again, I am a seaweed brain.

Listen to this though; we met someone who was stupider than me! This woman thought we were in the Met! Is that not the funniest thing you ever heard? Did they not see the huge sign in the front of the building that read, "American Natural History Museum"? Annabeth then started going on and on about the architectural differences in the buildings ("There are more columns at the Met and more stairs. And—) I had to apologize to the woman on behalf of my girlfriend—Annabeth is too smart for most people.

Looking around I saw the title of one of the exhibits and ran over to it. It was the sea cow exhibit. I ran over screaming, "Annabeth, look it's Bessie!"

"Isn't his name the Ophiotaurus?"

"Yah, but I like Bessie better."

"Percy, he's a male."

"Well he likes the name Bessie too."

"Plus that's not literally a _sea cow_, it's a manatee. Not like Bessie," she said, making air quotes around "Bessie."

"I don't care, I love all sea animals."

"Ugh, _sea animals_," a familiar voice scoffed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n hello **

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I recognized that French accent and in the glass I saw the reflection of two different colored eyes that I definitely knew. I slowly turned around while reaching for Riptide and was face to face with the Manticore in his human form, Dr. Thorn.

"Hello Perseus Jackson," he said, emphasizing on the J in Jackson.

"Why are you here?" I exclaimed. "Didn't Mr. D destroy you?"

"I'm a monster stupid boy. You cannot destroy me."

**(Annabeth—"You've known this for years, Seaweed Brain. How could you ask such a dumb question?)**

** (Not all of us can be Wise Girls.)**

** (Well I hope you're not a Wise **_**girl**_**, since you're my boyfriend.)**

"As for why I'm here," Dr. Thorn continued, "I want revenge on you, Perseus Jackson and your little girlfriend."

Oh crap, where's Annabeth? I glanced around for any sign of her. Gone. Nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I whirled around to see who did it. No one was there. Then it hit me! Annabeth was wearing her magic Yankees hat. Smart, I thought. Dr. Thorn seemed to notice that Annabeth was invisible too and had this furious look on his face. Actually, it looked more like he ate a sack full of lemons. "Invisibility," he spat. "I guess I'll have to tear this whole place apart to kill you both!" He let out an ear-piercing roar and lunged at me. I was about to swing my arm with Riptide tight in my grip, but Thorn was already on top of me. Not cool. His breath smelled of rotting meat and it tainted the air around me. I struggled to get up, yet his weight was too much.

"Get off me," I growled.

"I think not," Thorn said with amusement. "It's time to get what you deserve."

Just when I thought that this was the end, Thorn shrieked. He jumped up in what appeared to be pain. Quickly getting to my feet, I saw that a knife was buried under his flesh. Annabeth! She had her cap off now and there was a deadly expression planted on her face.

"Leave. Percy. Alone." she said icily. Thorn yanked out the knife, wincing and tossed it to the floor. Large amounts of blood pooled to the floor.

"Then you can die first," Thorn hissed. He charged toward Annabeth who began to run. Annabeth was fast, but Thorn was getting faster with each step; soon he was only a few inches away from my girlfriend. I realized that I had to stop standing around like an idiot and save the girl I love.

"Hey! Ugly! I'm wide open over here!" I shouted (There must have been a lot of "uglies" because so many people turned and faced me). Thorn spun around and snarled. He stopped chasing Annabeth and a scary gleam sparkled in his eyes.

"Percy! Run!" Annabeth shouted.

Yeah, duh, I know! My legs carried me as fast as they could. I had to dodge a bunch a people to escape Thorn's grasp. (Good thing they couldn't see Thorn or they'd freak.) My plan? Uh, I didn't really have one, except to live and get rid of the Manticore, and then hopefully finish my date. I kept running until a huge family was blocking the way. They were taking a picture in front of one of the dioramas and took forever. Apparently one of the little boys was out of control and was singing _Party in the U.S.A._ and the mom couldn't get him to stand still.

"Please hurry up Donna," the father moaned.

"Okay; Brandon, be quiet and face the camera. We're blocking people's way," the woman told the boy. The boy didn't stop. Oh my gods, I was going to die anytime now! Instead of waiting patiently like a good boy would do, I charged through just as the flash went off. So now this family will have some random teenage boy ruin the family picture. Oh well.

I continued to run, but there were too many people. I had to face the facts that I couldn't dodge all these people and avoid security. I skidded to a halt and glanced to my right. George hung from the ceiling. As I stared at him, Thorn (now in monster form) shot spikes from his tail. Ducking, I watched as the spikes hit George! I screamed, "GEORGE! NO!"

The spikes hit the whale and cracks began to form. The bottom half of George started to fall to the floor below. I leaned over the railing and saw Annabeth getting the people away. "Annabeth," I shouted. She looked up and caught my eye. "Watch out." She nodded and escorted a family out of the way. More of George's stomach fell and the people were scattering everywhere like bugs. Cold sweat rolled down my face as I worried about what could happen to Annabeth. It wouldn't be very good if she died on our anniversary, especially since _I _would have to be the one to tell her mom, Athena. To understand how horrible that would be for me, you must know that 1. This is my girlfriend's death I would be talking about and 2. I'm not exactly on Athena's favorite list.

I wished I could keep my eyes locked on Annabeth and make sure she was safe, but unfortunately, Dr. Thorn didn't want that. He gnashed his teeth and a long piece of drool hung from his mouth (You can see why I call him ugly).

"So not attractive," I mumbled. I raised Riptide, ready to fight. We clashed claws and sword. Our movement was like dancing and it was just as tortuous as it was at school dances. "You're pretty good on your feet," I stated.

"Shut up demigod!" Thorn screeched. Okay, okay, he obviously doesn't like compliments.

"So can I say you suck at fighting?" I asked. Thorn shot me a dangerous look. Alright, he just doesn't like being talked about, period. We kept on fighting when I heard Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain!" she called. That distracted me and Thorn pushed me up against the railing.

Trapped, I glimpsed over my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"There are too many people to bring to safety. Take Thorn somewhere else."

"I'll try." I threw Riptide at Thorn, hitting him square in the face. And the chase began again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n hello **

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

I bolted out of the exhibit with the Manticore on my heels. I didn't know where to go. Taking Thorn out of the museum wouldn't be the brightest idea—the streets were crowded. There would be no way I could get away—not to mention all the people that could get hurt. After taking a few moments in reviewing my options, I decided to go upstairs. Hopefully I could get Thorn out on the roof where it would just be me and him.

I dashed up the stairs. First floor. Second floor. Third floor. Fourth floor. Finally. By the time I was at the top floor I was almost out of breath. Boy did I need to work on my stamina. I ran down the hallway searching for a sign on a door. I had to take my chances that if I found one it would say "_Roof Access."_ But I couldn't be sure because of my dyslexia. Soon I noticed that I didn't hear a nasty growl or footsteps behind me. I checked to see if Thorn was following me.

He wasn't.

"Where is he?" I asked myself puzzled. Suddenly I heard a _thud_ behind me. I screamed in surprise as I turned to face Thorn. Conveniently there was an exhibit entrance right next to where I was standing. I headed inside.

The exhibit was the dinosaur exhibit filled with old bones of reptiles and other weird creatures (though it's not like Greek monsters aren't that strange). It was actually pretty cool to see these skeletons frozen in awesome poses towering over you. I resisted the urge to name any of them and focused on the chase. Thorn was so close that just as he was about to bite me, I was forced to jump onto a dinosaur skeleton. I'm serious. I was on a brachiosaurus' skeleton! More like in. I had crawled up the leg and went in the rib cage. I was hoping that the ribs would protect me.

"My prisoner," Thorn purred. Gods, he was right. While I was thinking the rib cage would protect me, I had actually trapped myself. By the time I would be able to get out Thorn would have cleaned my legs right off. This was definitely not my brightest moment. Then I felt the bones shake. I looked down and saw Thorn smashing himself against a leg bone. What was he thinking?

Oh, wait, I know. Thorn probably figured that if he destroys the legs the entire skeleton would collapse, crushing me with it. Fortunately it would take awhile for Thorn to do this and it gave me time to slip out of the rib cage and quickly get away. Thorn finally destroyed all the legs and the rib cage was pulled down by gravity. It was smashed to pieces. That could've been me, I told myself. Sighing, my relief only lasted for a few seconds. Thorn, like the genius he is, realized I wasn't dead. He glanced up and spotted me. Dude, could this guy look any angrier?

Thorn shot spikes towards me (again—does this guy have any other attacks?), but instead they shattered the bones. The poor brachiosaurus went down to the ground. Great, first George, now this dinosaur.


End file.
